


Kyle Og Den Magiske Fela

by SpadesAndClovers



Series: Eurovision AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a tailless troll named Kyle





	Kyle Og Den Magiske Fela

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a children's story in the form of South Park so I'm sorry if you dislike it, this is something I wrote for my Church pastor's child or something, I'm confused.  
> I wrote this based of this book from Norway called 'Trolle Og Den Magiske Fela' by Alexander Rybak  
> Anyways, there are still some cursings so yep  
> Trolle - Kyle  
> Ava - Stan

Once upon a time, in the woods of a mythical forest of the small town South Park, lived a large number of mythical creatures but the ones ruling them were the trolls

The trolls were the sacred guardian of the land, they were fearless and strong, they were all the same, a whole large group of them. But one day, the first different troll was born

Kyle was not like the others. Unlike the other trolls who possessed a long, gorgeous tail, he lacked of it, in other words, he has no tail. The trolls, however, didn't take this too kindly and started pestering him for being different

_"Hey look! It's the elf!" Kyle hated whenever they called him an elf or even a dwarf_

_"I'm not an elf! Will you shut up? Just because I don't have a tail doesn't give you the rights to harass me!"_

_"Uh it does? Trolls have tails. Without them, you're no troll. Not even your parents cared for you anymore" Kyle hated how they were right, his parents disowned him because of his lack of a tail._

_"It's just a goddamn tail! What does it matter?!"_

_"Everything. I guess you wouldn't understand, you're no troll to begin with, you're just a glorified elf" And the other trolls would leave him to lean on a tree and cry_

Everyday it was the same; Kyle would wake up, go to a river to take a bath, the others would inch away from him, some would even harass him, try looking for some food and during the night, he would find a stranded place from the trolls' and sleep in the trees

It was a lonely life Kyle had, no friends, no family, no anything. Trolls were social creatures and it was another thing the other trolls pester Kyle for, his lack of friends. Kyle didn't care, the more friends he had, the more people would pester him, he would rather live alone. But even if his brain said that, his heart longed for a friend, just one friend would be enough for him, he needed someone to rely on, someone to trust.

He wanted, no, needed a friend, he's already desperate enough, but desperation will only lead to greed and selfishness, and this is a thing Kyle had to learn the hard way

One day, while he was exploring the forest, Kyle heard a mysterious voice calling out his name and chanting

_"Come to me and I shall give you what you desired the most"_

He wouldn't, he couldn't trust a mysterious voice that suddenly appeared out of nowhere just because it said something so promising, his parents had always told him of the deceiving magic in the forest and that he shouldn't trust them

_But they also told me not to trust the forest sprites..._

Kyle was tempted, he wanted to find out, he wanted his wishes to be fulfilled, he wanted his life to be better, or even better, he wanted a life with humans

His parents had always warned him about how humans hurt their sacred forest and that's why the trolls were there to secure them. But he's not a troll, they said, he's just a glorified elf, they said so why should he care? Exactly, he shouldn't and he won't so Kyle decided to follow the voice

 _"Hvor er du?"_ He asked in his native language but the voice didn't answer, instead he heard a sweet musical tone coming from the deeper side within the forest. He followed the noise to find himself standing in the middle of a clearing where he saw a lone tree in the middle of the clearing. The musical tone was getting louder and louder, it meant he was in the right place.

Kyle waited for something to happen, he sat under the tree, slept even, he stayed and waited for a miracle to happen upon him, but nothing came. With boiling rage, Kyle growled at the accusing tree

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 3 DAYS! WHERE'S MY MIRACLE?!" Kyle angrily kicked the tree, causing it to shake from the pressure. The tree then revealed carved writings on the wooden bark of the tree

 _'Det du søker er rett foran deg_  
_Bare nå skyene og du skal være der'_

'Just reach the clouds?' Kyle looked up to see the top of the tree where it was glowing with pressumably gold. Kyle, with claws already set on the tree branches, began to climb the tree.

Ontop of the tree, laid a golden fiddle and an instrument, he assumed from what he heard from the humans, called a violin

"What? That's it?! Just a stupid violin and a fiddle?! You people really like to fuck with me, huh?!" Before he could register the creeking noise from the tree branch he was holding onto, Kyle fell down from the tree with the violin and fiddle still in his grasp. He landed on the ground by his back first. Kyle groaned in pain before he sat up to rub his aching back

"Oww... That hurts..." Kyle inspected the violin in his grasp and before he could do anything with it, a loud yell interrupted him

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE SACRED TREE OF LIFE?!" The forest sprites were one scary bunch. They were the creator of the forest with their godly abilities to generate or regenerate all of the floras in this forest, they were the kindest of bunch but if anyone dared to touch the Tree of Life which provided for the forest, the sprites would be pissed

"Wait a minute... Kyle? Well what are you doing here?" The forest sprite's expression turned from furious to curiousity within seconds. His name was Leopold Butters Stotch, one of Kyle's only known peer and the younger sprite of his clan but no matter the age, the sprites protect the tree

"Butters, I was just getting this! No harm in that right?" Butters' expression turned flat before he pointed at the tree branch lying on the ground

"It could've been anybody!" Instead of doing anything, Butters just pointed towards a spot and the trees cleared out, making a path for Kyle to leave

"Just go" The troll did not hesitate to run off with the violin and the fiddle still in his hands

Once he made it to a safe spot far from the forest sprites, Kyle stopped his pace, sweating hard with his breathing ragged from running so much. When his breathing was stable again, Kyle decided to give the violin a try

'Alright, how am I gonna do this?' Subconsciously, Kyle's fingers began to dance around the strings of the violin, his other free hand grinded the fiddle against the body of the violin, creating a soft and sweet melodical music. Once he let go of the strings, he stared at the violin in awe

'I've never played a violin before and yet... Awesome...' With determination, Kyle began to repeat his actions but the music was different, it was more playful than before. The troll then walked through the forest with his fingers still on the strings of the violin and the fiddle still grinding it. Too deep into the music, Kyle didn't realize he was back in the trolls' village

The other trolls came out of their homes to see Kyle playing the violin gracefully, they were captured by the alluring sweet tone of the instrument and the glowing golden fiddle. They began to dance along with the music, Kyle smiled widely as he saw everyone was joining in his music, he felt so proud of himself

'So this is what the voice meant...' And Kyle kept playing it until evening falls. His parents accepted him back home but in exchange for one music for his mother. Kyle was happy to see the world turning good for him

*** A few weeks later ***

Days had passed since Kyle rejoined the troll community once again, people not caring for his tail no more. Things had been great since then but ever since then, Kyle turned greedy anf selfish, he was acting as if he was just doing it to get everyone's treasures, the trolls couldn't see it, too enraptured by the beautiful notes of the fiddle. But one day, a fat troll named Eric came up to the troll community

"Have you guys forgotten why he's exiled?! He's a fucking elf that doesn't belong here! He's brain-washing all of you to treat him like a king, all because of that violin!" And the other trolls agreed, they would destroy it before Kyle could do anything

He was just getting some water from the nearby river when suddenly, a group of trolls approached him, all angry and scary-looking

"Destroy the violin" One of them commanded the other who tried to take the violin and the fiddle from the smaller troll. Kyle held it back and refused to lighten his grip on his violin

"NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We know what you're trynna do! Yer' trynna wash our minds so that you could use us for yer' own selfish will!" One of them responded, receiving approved yells from the others at the back

"No... I just want to come home..."

"Ye don' belong here" And Kyle didn't know why it hurt him so much to listen to them say that, he was supposed to be used to it

'You're turning soft...' It was true. He had been so comfortable being accepted back to his family he had thought he was fully accepted to the community. Before he could register it, his legs began running away towards who knows where. Kyle then dashed front and back, left and right through the forest until he made it out of the forest and into the human village

'Shit!' Kyle cursed to himself. The other humans didn't notice him at first until a man saw his sharpened ears, his fang poking out of his lips and his half-covered body

"What is that?" Murmurs began to errupt from amongst the humans. Kyle was nervous, he was terrified, he had never been this close to a large number of humans. His ears lowered and his eyes showed true signs of fear

"Is that a troll?"

"Nah, that's an elf! Trolls have tails!" Kyle was heartbroken how even the human race thought he was an elf. He couldn't take hearing the murmurs from the humans. Kyle then stared onto his violin before he placed it on his shoulder and placed the fiddle on the string and his fingers began doing it's routines on the violin

'Maybe they want to be my friend! Maybe I could charm them like what I did with the trolls'

 **Jeg vil bort, jeg vil fram,**  
**jeg vil se, jeg vil leve.**  
**Jeg har prøvd, jeg har lært,**  
**var det verdt alt strevet?**  
**Min sjel vil så mangt, men synet ble trangt.**  
**Hvem er du, se på meg, vil du være min venn?**

 _'I want to escape. I want to move forward._  
_I want to see. I want to live._  
_I’ve tried. I’ve learned._  
_Was it worth all the effort?_  
_My soul wants so many things, but my vision is obscured._  
_Who are you? Look at me, will you be my friend?_ '

The other humans were silenced, they paid much attention to his song. He began to grind on the violin harder and while he was angrily and desperately looking at everyone infront of him, a boy by his age caught his eyes. He was wearing a blue cap with a red puff ball on it. His sweater was brown with red collar and his pants were blue along with his pair of black boots. His blue eyes glistened with curiousity and awe as he watched Kyle played his violin

 ** _Jeg ble redd, jeg ble gal, ville få, ville finne._**  
**_Og jeg glemte til sist hva jeg var innerst inne._**  
**_Mitt hjerte har talt, mitt sinn har befalt._**  
**_Og jeg vet jeg er klar for å leve igjen._**

 _'I was scared. I was angry. I wanted to have, wanted to find._  
_And I forgot at last what I really was._  
_My heart has spoken._  
_My mind has commanded._  
_And I know I’m ready to live again'_

The other humans then began to lose interest and all of them started to leave. All except one. The boy with the blue eyes then stepped forward to him before extending his arm

"I'll be your friend" Kyle's eyes widened. Someone wanted to be his friend. The boy's smile was wide and genuine, not a single lie hidden in them. The boy then pulled his arm back and rubbed the back of his head

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I forgot. My name is Stanley, you can call me Stan though, it's fine. What about you? What's your name?" The boy's voice was sweet and pure it calmed Kyle down

"My name is Kyle" Stan's smile did not fade, instead his expression turned into those of relief

"People kept saying you were an elf but I know you're a troll" Kyle couldn't believe it, someone that thought he was a troll

"People kept forgetting how much different trolls and elves were; trolls were much taller and bigger than elves" Kyle's cheek turned slightly pink, he took it as the only compliment he had ever gotten in his whole miserable life. Kyle was still wary, he then asked a simple question

"Do you REALLY want to be my friend?" The boy tilted his head

"Of course! Look, I know what you meant and no it's not because of the violin, I just thought you were pretty lonely and that you needed a friend to look after you" Not a single lie detected on him, it convinced Kyle immediately

"Thanks" And the two began their lives as the Super Best-est Friends

Kyle was taken in by the Marsh family as their son since Kyle told them he couldn't go back to the forest where the trolls would hunt him down but as time passed, Kyle began to feel homesick, he was not used to being away from the massive green tree and the magical aura of the forest. To cheer him up, Stan came along with him to make sure he's safe and the two finally entered the magical forest

"Well, this is it" And Stan followed the troll. The forest was nothing like what Stan believed it was; it was beautiful with a river filled with clear water and the cool breeze coming from between the trees, the forest also had some kind of a magical aura inside of it which made Stan felt more at home and more familiar

 ** _Se, tiden har stanset._**  
**_For du, du gav meg en sjanse._**  
**_En sjanse til å starte om,_**  
**_et liv jeg hadde glemt inntil du kom._**

 ** _Sorg vil stenge meg inne,_**  
**_men tro og vennskap vil vinne._**  
**_Og når stormen vender hit igjen,_**  
**_ja så er jeg klar, for jeg har fått en venn._**

 _'See the time has stopped_  
_Because you, you gave me a chance_  
_A chance to start over again_  
_A life I had forgotten until you came_

 _Sorrow will close me within_  
_But believe and friendship will win_  
_And when the storm heads this way again I’m ready_  
_Because I’ve got a friend'_

With Kyle's fingers playing at the violin, the two started dancing and singing like naivë little children.

He wrote the song just for Stan, because Stan was a friend of his he kept dearly and he would keep forever, as he was the one who saw trough his violin and accepted him

 _ **Danse for trærne, synge for deg.**_  
_**Finne vår stjerne, følge vår vei.**_  
_**Lykke du bragte tilbake til meg.**_  
_**Danse for trærne, synge for deg.**_

 _'Dancing for the trees_  
_Singing for you_  
_Finding our star, following our path_  
_You brought back the happiness to me_  
_Dancing for the trees, singing for you'_

Kyle had told Stan of what the other trolls had done to him and why he was stranded at the human village, Stan didn't judge him, instead he gave him something he would hold onto for the rest of his life

 ** _Hør, vinden har løyet._**  
**_Og vi, vi ligger i høyet._**  
**_En stjernehimmel full av håp,_**  
**_et lysglimt av den fremtid vi vil få._**

 _'Hear the wind has calmed down_  
_And we we lying in the hay_  
_A starry sky full of hope_  
_A beacon of the future we will get'_

The two laid down on their backs before Kyle sat up straight to continue his violin play. Under the trees they could see the evening light dancing around, the windy breeze was calming and the soft grass was comfortable. Kyle's voice was like those of an angel, Stan had noticed and it was perfect for the situation and the atmosphere

 ** _Danse for trærne, synge for deg._**  
**_Finne vår stjerne, følge vår vei._**  
**_Lykke du bragte tilbake til meg._**  
**_Danse for trærne, synge for deg._**

 ** _Lykke du bragte tilbake til meg._**  
**_Danse for trærne, synge for deg._**

 ** _Danse for trærne, synge for deg._**  
**_Finne vår stjerne, følge vår vei._**  
**_Lykke du bragte tilbake til meg._**  
**_Danse for trærne, synge for deg._**

 _'Dancing for the trees, singing for you_  
_Finding our star, following our path_  
_Happiness you brought back to me_  
_Dancing for the trees, singing for you_

 _Happiness you brought back to me_  
_Dancing for the trees, singing for you_

 _Dancing for the trees, singing for you_  
_Finding our star, following our path_  
_Happiness you brought back to me_  
_Dancing for the trees, singing for you'_

And the violin play came to an end. The two laughed as they stared at the nighttime falling upon the forest and the stars visible through the leaves of the trees

"This is great" Stan said, his eyes and attention were plastered deeply onto the sky where multiple stars shone brightly and twinkled in the sky

"Yeah" They continued staring at the sky to find colorful green and purple light radiating in the sky. The Northern Lights. It was truly a beautiful sight for them to find

"Well, it's getting late, we should go back!" Kyle hesitated. He wanted to go back to his new family but having to leave the wonders of the forest he called a home, he just couldn't bare to

"N-no" Stan turned his back to see Kyle's expression full of desperation

"Alright... But we have to come home eventually, Kyle. Mom and dad would be worried sick" And they stayed a little longer, they slept under the trees till' morning came by

Stan yawned loudly before observing his surroundings, he remembered about last night, it was truly a magical experience to him, thanks to his Super Best Friend Kyle

 _'Speaking of Kyle, where is he?'_ Stan looked around once again, not spotting the familiar troll he began to panic a bit

"Kyle? Kyle! Where are you, dude?" He walked deeper into the forest, Stan could spot a few, what he believed to be, fairies flying around him with curiousity, the boy ignored them before continuing deeper into the forest

"Kyle? Come on, man, this isn't funny anymore" Once he walked further enough, he was met with a long river and a familiar troll sitting by the side of it

"Kyle! Oh man, I thought I lost you!" Stan ran towards the troll to see him looking down on the river on his reflection, his eyes were bored and emotionless, it worried Stan

"Dude, what's wrong?" It took Kyle a whole minute before he answered with a raspy voice

"I don't want to leave" It surprised Stan to no end to hear it coming from him

"But... What about the other trolls?" Kyle finally stood up with the violin still in his grasp

"I'm sick and tired of running away, the forest is my home too and I'm here to fight for it and my rights!" Stan blinked multiple times before he stood up with determination in his face

"Then let me come with you" Kyle glanced at him, his expression had a hint of worry in it

"You sure? What about Mr and Mrs. Marsh? Won't they be worried?" Stan only shook his head

"I never felt like I was in place, even if I'm in the house, I always felt out of place, but in this forest, I felt more at home than anywhere I've ever been, even the house! Besides, I couldn't live without you" And for the first time ever, Kyle found light in a person he least expected, a human for that matter

"Then let's live for each other!" They've finally sealed their promises

"Hey Stan, remember the song I sang when we first met?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, the rest of the song goes on like this" Kyle placed the violin back on his shoulder and started grinding the fiddle once again

 _ **Mitt hjem er her, blant fjell og trær.**_  
_**Jeg traller i vei, forelska i deg.**_  
_**Du deler min sorg, din skog er min borg.**_  
_**Kom lys på min sti, her hos deg vil jeg bli.**_

 _ **Mitt hjem er her, blant fjell og trær.**_  
_**Jeg traller i vei, forelska i deg.**_  
_**Du deler min sorg, din skog er min borg.**_  
_**Kom lys på min sti, her hos deg vil jeg bli.**_

 _ **Mitt hjem, mitt hjem er her, blant fjell og**_  
_**Jeg traller i vei, forelska i deg.**_  
_**Du deler min sorg, din skog er min borg.**_  
_**Kom lys på min sti, det er her jeg vil bli.**_

 _'My home is here, among mountains and trees._  
_I'm singing along, in love with you._  
_You share my sorrow._  
_Your forest is my castle._  
_Come light up my path,_  
_here, with you, I want to be._

 _My home is here, among mountains and trees._  
_I’m singing along, in love with you._  
_You share my sorrow._  
_Your forest is my castle._  
_Come light up my path,_  
_here, with you, I want to be._

 _My home, my home is here,_  
_among the mountains and_  
_I’m singing along, in love with you._  
_You share my sorrow._  
_Your forest is my castle._  
_Come light up my path, this is where I want to be.'_

"You made that up just now, didn't you?" Kyle gave out a small laugh

"Yes I did"

"Wait, did you just said you loved me?" Stan's face was a smug expression, Kyle's face reddened in embarassment

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" The human boy laughed at the flustered expression of the troll

"Hah, Kyle's in love with me!" The troll could only roll his eyes

"Whatever idiot, I still love you"

"Yes you do" And the two walked deeper in the forest, roaming it together and fighting against the world, just the two of them

A troll with no tail and a fiddle with a human that left his family for the love of his life

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry if you dislike children fantasy based fanfic
> 
> Please give out comments


End file.
